Code: Prank (and more)
by Lyoko Writer of Fiction
Summary: Time for the pranks
1. Prequel SHORT

The Lyoko Warriors have just started it. It was the first prank war. XANA wasgone for good. Odd and Ulrich pranked Aelita with making it look like everyone was dying. Yumi mad at them joined Aelita in the revenge for she cared about her. Jeremy joined Aelita and Yumi for his love to Aelita and Ulrich pranked him last year. William seeing it as it was time to disrupt the Einstein hide joined Ulrich and Odd. The war was on. However, little did they know a new enemy was going to attack them.


	2. Prank War Saga: The Intro

Day 1:

Aelita and Yumi just finished doing something to William's closet and made sure that all the things fell as soon as he opened the door. Then they went to their room and change for their gym class. They went to take a quick shower at the bathroom. Ulrich and Odd decided it was time to strike. When the girls were showing, Ulrich took the main key and any copies from their rooms and office and locked their doors. Odd's job was a bit more weird. He went to their lockers and took out their duffel bags. From there he took out the girls panties, socks and took of the laces off their running shoes. Then he went and hid them in his and Ulrich's room.

Jeremy went to Odd's and Ulrich's room when he saw them moving. He took advantage of the situation and put itching powder on their clothes for gym. This he imagined in his head: Ulrich and Odd jumping up and down scratching all over while Jim yelled at them to do a specific pose.

William took advantage to add some substance to Jeremy's water bottle that he will drink during the big run. Jeremy came back and put his water bottle next to Aelita's on the table of the cafeteria.

A few minutes later they meet. Aelita and Yumi trying to hide there crimson cheeks. Odd and Ulrich trying not to jump all over the place. William waiting for the time where Jeremy drinks the water in the bottle. Jeremy was calm as usual.

"Ok class" Jim said "Today we are running the ten miles we prepared for all year. Line up!"

"Jeremy. Aelita socks and shoelaces along with her panties disappeared. Also the room is locked. The same happened to me. Lets hope the boys don't stop to stare at us or that we will get blisters in our feet. Also did you add the powder to their clothes?" Yumi whispered to Jeremy's ear.

"I did and I feel sorry for you both." Jeremy whispered back

Meanwhile on the other side of the track:

"William. Did you put the sleeping potion in Jeremy's water? I locked up the doors. Odd stole the clothes." Ulrich said

"I did" said William "Just look as those four jewels wiggle as the two girls move. They also look bigger without the cover of their fabric. Nice going Odd."

"LINE UP!" Jim yells "BEGIN!"

Meanwhile a specter started to follow the gang. A tower was activated with a purple halo on Lyoko. Jeremy had left the supercomputer on last night. Who was attacking?


	3. Prank War Saga: Aelita First

'Time to tell them that we did that to them and have them chase us and then the master plan will start' Ulrich thinks

"Hey Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi! We did that to you all. You must catch us to get the keys to the girl's room." Ulrich yelled.

"After them!" Jeremy and Aelita said at the same time. They dash off with Yumi to catch the others.

After chasing them for 15 minutes and running about a mile they reach the forest route on which they needed to run. Aelita took 5 sips from the bottle of water for he was getting thirsty. At the same time Jeremy did the same. Jeremy was amazingly doing a very fast run. Ulrich and Odd and William were way ahead of them though.

After 5 more minutes Aelita stops Jeremy and Yumi. Odd gets behind the trees saying that Jeremy would fall asleep any minute now and that he will get him as soon as they leave him behind.

Back to Aelita's group:

"Aelita, what's wrong?" Jeremy says

"I feel a bit tired. Maybe it is the running." Aelita replies

"What should we do?" Yumi states

"Catch up to the others and get them for without the keys we won't get our stuff. I will rest on this log for about 5 minutes." Aelita says "Go!"

Jeremy and Yumi keep running forward. About 2 minutes later Aelita falls asleep on the floor and Odd shows up.

Wasn't it that we had put it in Jeremy's drink? Odd thought to himself

They had but here is what happened. When Jeremy put his drink next to Aelita's drink on the table and left Aelita came in and got the wrong water bottle. In other words Aelita got Jeremy's water and Jeremy got Aelita's water.

Odd gets Aelita and goes down the tunnel under the cliff that they were running about in. He puts her on the back of a motorcycle that was placed that night and sped to a little cabin a bit ahead of the runners but in a place where the noise will not be heard. He gets Aelita off and puts the sleepy girl on a bed and locks the door with a master lock from the outside of the door. Before he locked it he took Aelita's cell phone. Then he closed and locked the door and went up the cliff and rejoined William and Ulrich who just passing by.

"There was an error and instead of getting Mr. Einstein we got Ms. Einstein." Odd whispered

"Well that took care of Aelita. Now we just need to make sure to feed her while she is captured. Now that leaves only two people to go." Ulrich whispered back

Yumi and Jeremy were in hot pursuit on them that they started to run faster. Without knowing of it the specter in the cabin with Aelita!


	4. Prank War Saga: The Finale Part 1

They finished the ten miles. Yumi and Jeremy lost Ulrich and the rest. They had no word about Aelita. She was missing. Jeremy and Yumi were worried.

"Jeremy, it was like 4 hours since we left Aelita and she hasn't told us anything. We haven't even heard from her or seen her. I'm worried." Yumi said.

"I know me too. She does not answer her cell phone either." Jeremy says

"Do you think the boys have to do with any of this?" Yumi says

"I do not know about that." Jeremy says

Meanwhile in the cabin:

"Odd why did you lock the door?" Ulrich said

"Talk in a deeper tone that you never spoke in so that Aelita does not recognize you." Odd replied

"Deal." says William in such a voice that he sounds like a full grown adult.

"Lets go in" Odd says in a voice that sounds almost like William's imitation.

They open the door and they find Aelita still asleep. They blindfold her and tie her hands behind her back and bind her legs together. Finally, they tie her to a chair and put her feet up in a table in the center of the room. Aelita starts to wake up.

"Where am I?" Aelita asks confused after feeling all the tape and rope keeping her down.

"You are deep in a forest." Odd says "Also with me are 2 other men."

"True" Ulrich and William say at the same time.

"You must have shame for this is three grown men against a small teenage girl!" Aelita yells.

"No point in yelling. For no one will hear you from where we are." Ulrich says

"What do you want?" Aelita says

"Let me do the talking." Odd says "Dear lady, we are just men looking for answers about your 2 friends, Yumi and Jeremy. We want to know their weaknesses and how they work."

"I will not betray my own friends to some people like you!" Aelita yelled.

"Oh yes you will because if not we will force the answers out of you." Odd continues

"Oh yeah? What will you do?" Aelita says

"This" says Odd and takes off both of Aelita's laceless shoes. Aelita freezes.

"What are you doing?" Aelita asks

"Tell me the answers to my questions." Odd says

"Never!" Aelita yells

Odd starts to tickle Aelita's foot with his hand.

"HEHEHEHEHE NO HE OH HE NOT THAT PLEASE HEHEHE" Aelita begged

"I will as soon as you give me answers" Odd says

Odd takes a feather from the table and swipes it under Aelita's toes.

"NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WONT TALK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA OH GOD! AHAHAHAHAHA LEAVE MY TOES ALONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Aelita yells

Odd starts stroking the feather up and down aelitas soles from her toes to her heels as aelita sits there in hysterics wishing that she didn't have the blindfold.

Meanwhile Jeremy and Yumi are where they left Aelita and they notice that there is a dragged path on the mud and they follow it.

Back at the cabin the boys leave leaving Aelita alone but this time take her shoes as well and then locked the door for they saw it was useless to get information out of her. Then thinking quickly they get back in, knock her out and then take her to her room in the school. About 5 minutes later Jeremy and Yumi reach her room and see her unconscious in her bed all muddy and dirty.

The spectre then goes to the roof and night come in and then the Lyoko Warriors did not know that something will cause them to hold back the prank war and maybe end it.


	5. Prank War Saga: Beginning of NAXA SAGA

It was the middle of the night. The spectre came down and went into Aelita's room. It mimicked the form of Aelita. The real Aelita was waking up and then screamed for she felt pain all over but was silenced by the thick walls and door so no one else heard. Aelita was knocked out. She was picked up by the spectre and took her to a underground cave and put her in a cage. Then the fake Aelita went to the real Aelita's room.

In the morning Jeremy and Yumi met at Aelita's room to talk to her about their weaknesses and some such until when 'Aelita' opened the door Jeremy's cell rang and saw it was Aelita's cell calling.

"Wait a minute ok girls?" Jeremy says and goes a distance to talk.

"Who is this?" Jeremy says on the phone

"Jeremy! Good thing you answer someone attacked me during the night with electricity and put me in a cage that look like it's underground. Please help!" Aelita says

"Great. I think XANA is alive again but I put doubt on that possibility for there is a likeness of appearance of you in your room however it's eyes look a more bluer than your eyes." Jeremy says "I will search for you while Yumi holds the sceptre and then we can do a scan on the supercomputer."

The area where Aelita was full of acid that released little at a time on specific times. Today was one of those times. Luckily for Aelita she was dared to sleep with boots and socks on and she will be grateful she had them on. A medium sized squirt of the green destructive acid hit her nice sweater. She noticed as soon as it hit and the fabric started to disappear. With fear about being eaten away as well she took of her sweater and watch as it was eaten completely by the acid. About 20 minutes later acid started to squirt on both of her boots causing her to take them off and saw as the boots were eaten completely by the acid.

'Jeremy please hurry up! If not you won't find me and I will never see anything again!' Aelita thought

Meanwhile Jeremy was close to Aelita until he heard hissing in a hole on the floor and he thought he heard a scream way to familiar. He ran towards the hole.

What had happened was that the wall broke and a lot of acid fell on all of Aelita's clothes causing her to take off her pants, shirts, and socks and see them get eaten away by the deadly acid. Then she noticed Jeremy pulling her away in only her bra and panties made her blush really hard. Then 3 monsters came out of the acid and started chasing them shooting acid darts. One got Aelita on her arm making it eat her skin and meat but Jeremy put water on it making it only leave a small burn that bleed. Then they reached the factory.

"Aelita look I found something!"

"What is it Jeremy?" Aelita asked

"Call the others for I want them to be here when I make the news. Also go to the bunkers and get some clothes. I do not want anyone to see you nearly naked." Jeremy says

Aelita goes and gets some clothes that fit her nicely. Then the whole gang minus Yumi arrive.

"Jeremy what is it?" Ulrich says

"I found a new thing that is almost like XANA however it is not him." Jeremy says

"What did you find?" says Odd

"A program in the supercomputer named NAXA. Meaning that we must deactivate a tower before the spectre that looks like Aelita harms Yumi. Ulrich go get Yumi." Jeremy says

"Let the war begin!" says Odd

"However we must call of the prank war to then do this war." Jeremy says

Everyone else agrees to that.


End file.
